


Blue Iris

by Sphinxquartz



Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Minor Character Death, POV Remus Lupin, Regulus Black Dies, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet at a church, both there to see the same person.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Marauder one shots and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blue Iris

It wasn't that Remus was religious. No, it wasn't like that at all but the peace that was held within that brought him to ever step foot on the sacred grounds. No questions were asked and people generally minded their own business whenever they saw him. They lonely man in oversized jumpers, old doc martens and a book which was falling apart at the spine, always in hand. 

People have never stopped to ask him his name or what he was there for and it was this that drew Remus closer to the silent walls of the small church.

It was a church hidden behind rose bushes, shubs and trees too tall to see the tops of. Out of the way from the town, past through fields and round hills. It was a comfort Remus never thought he'd get from this place.

The graveyard that sat outside the church walls was filled with old and new. Flowers blossomed in the spring, cards and pictures placed in remembrance. One gravestone near the end of the well kept cemetery however, didn't get any of this. Left untouched and most likely forgot by past loved ones.

Remus had decided after only a couple of months of watching the patch not touched by others that he will do the honour of remembering the man that once stood walking upon this earth.

His name Regulus Black. Died only five years back and only eighteen. It saddened him that a lad that young had his life taken away. Whatever the circumstances it had come to he died peacefully as his gravestone said.

Now Remus didn't know a Regulus Black nor did he know of anyone with such a peculiar name. Except himself of course and he would have thought that maybe if Regulus was still alive they would have had things in common. Been friends or neighbours. Even go to the same local library. But those chances obviously never happened.

So with that every few weeks Remus would make his way to he end of the cemetery, repot the flowers and sit and talk to Regulus Black until the sun went down, casting an orange hue around the churches grounds.

Remus had only been staying in the cozy town for about a year before he made his first friend and it was made with a encounter he thought he would never make.

Remus had just finished repotting some blue iris's, hope and faith is what they are meant to represent and Remus thought is was quite fitting considering what was about to happen.

He could sense someone watching, he got up slowly and turned around to face the other. 

It was a man. He had shoulder length silky black hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans and his own pair of doc martens looking much more well looked after. His jaw line was sharp and shoulders were broad but his stormy grey eyes were soft. Not intimidating in the slightest unlike how he dressed. 

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" The man asked and Remus nearly fainted by hearing his voice. It was like he had planned to say that. Hard and cold but warm and could melt chocolate. It was an odd sort of beautiful that Remus could listen to forever and into eternity.

"No, I've just finished." Remus replied, moving to the left as the man came up next to him. They both turned and stared at the stone. Hands in pockets and only the sound of steady breathing to keep the silence at bay.

"He's my brother." The man finally spoke, "it's funny, I only found out that he... he was hear a couple of months ago. It wasn't that we weren't close, we... I was shipped off to boarding school when I turned 13. Never saw him after that." 

"Oh." Was all Remus could reply with. Pretty pathetic he thought.

"You knew him?"

"No, I come here and his spot was always untouched so I thought I'd do it."

"Ok." With no sign of Remus saying anything anymore he began to speak again, "we kept in touch for a while, sending birthday and Christmas cards. Letters and postcards and what not. He stopped replying five years ago, and um, I guess I know why now. I thought he stopped caring. I then started looking around and...ended up here."

"I'm sorry." Remus muttered now finally trusting himself to look back at the man.

"Nah, it's all good. Thanks for looking after him. I would have done it...I'll do it now...as well too." The man looked at him, smiling and eyes crinkling. He looked bloody beautiful Remus thought. Handsome even. Even with the tears filling up. 

"It's Remus by the way. Remus Lupin." 

"Sirius, Sirius Black."


End file.
